The life of Liara
by Purefeline
Summary: The story of a young wildcat... her life has been hard, and full of twists and turns, with heartache for both her and her family. A twopart lifestory of a brave and determined creature, who will fight for a good life. PART TWO IS UP! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I've decided to try something different here. I actually wrote this for an rpg I'm on, but I decided I might as well put it up. I'd love to know what you think of it and the general writing style. R&R!**

**The life of Liara Emberflower:**

_I am Liara Emberflower, a warrior, a recorder and a loyal member of Fort Rivenwood. Today, my friends, I am here to tell you the tale of my life and how I came to settle here, at this very fort. My tale is long, and full of trials and adventures which I fought to overcome._

_It is at the request of my many dear friends that I tell my tale, and step into the world of the recorder, if only for a short time. I hope that you enjoy my story, and that I have finally aswered the questions of the mysterious wildcat, that, no doubt, filled your minds._

_And so, I feel it is best to begin this with the story of my ancestors, whose lives are as much a part of this as mine. Listen well, my friends, to what I am about to tell you..._

**Silve**

It began many seasons ago, in the wild green country of Mossflower, at castle Kotir.

Lady Tsarmina, the daughter of Lord Verdauga Greeneyes, was restless. Tsarmina, ruthless and ambitious as she was, had become desperate to ascend the throne. She was a rebellious young creature, and watched over the relatively happy woodland servants of Kotir with distaste.

One day, a band of roaming players came to Kotir, and when Tsarmina saw their wildcat leader, she begged her Father to let them in. Her Father, of course, gave in, and that evening the performers put on their show for all of Kotir.

Their leader, Zaaman the fire-breather was a fiesty and carefree young tom. Tsarmina fell into a foolish love with him, but he left after a few days, his welcome spent and his wild heart calling for adventure. Tsarmina was left to wander the dark and gloomy corridors alone, cursing the tom-cat that had left her with a child.

Meanwhile, her Father grew weak, leaving Tsarmina to take control and work the woodlanders bitterly. The country of Mossflower had come across a dark time. The woodlands were no longer filled with laughter and Tsarmina's mood and her Father's illness settled over the whole land.

One of those shadowy evenings, Tsarmina's child was born in her bedchamber.

Tsarmina despised Zaaman and hated her daughter for being his spawn. But she could not hand the child over to the nurse maid. What other female wildcats lived in this castle? Reluctantly she named the little girl Silve, and hid her from others, in a private nursery.

The dibbun was taught reading and writing, as well as being fed by a ferretmaid, Comfrey, the only maid Tsarmina could trust. Comfrey had cared for Tsarmina herself as a child.

Despite this, Silve's childhood was sad and lonely, for Comfrey could never give up her normal duties lest others get suspicious, so Silve never recieved enough attention. As for her Mother, well, she held a grudge against her all her life. She was only ever around to teach her daughter how to fight, which she trained her in, or occasionally to inform her of goings on in Kotir.

Uncle Gingivere was her only real friend. He always talked to her and brought her gifts, treating her like a real cat. But Tsarmina insisted he visited no more than every ten days, saying he was a bad influence. Silve always hated her Mother for how she treated her and vowed she would never become anything like either her or her Father, whom she knew little of.

It was during the Winter when Elletsa was fifteen seasons old that Tsarmina finally achieved her ambition as leader. When Silve had heard that both her Uncle Gingivere and a young warrior mouse had been imprisoned, she was furious. Her anger grew when she heard tales of the poor woodlanders, told from her Mother's own proud mouth. Tsarmina grew more distant from her daughter, nigh abandoning her, and her Nursemaid rarely visited. It was then that Silve decided she could stay no longer.

The blood of a wanderer ran through her veins, and she headed South, towards the promise of a new life. She may have been young and headstrong, but she was no fool.

I never learned how she did it, but she crossed the legendary desert and the canyon, with nothing but a bow and her own teeth and claws to defend herself. Silve was determined, and soon passed a recently abandoned abbey.

Here in the South, the weather was sweltering, and Silve's thick fur did not help. The landscape had changed. The greeness was gone, to be replaced by dry grass and stunted trees. The land was hilly, with barely a home in sight. But Silve continued, and before long the independant young she-cat came to the sparkling aqua sea, and found refuge in a small coastal village.

But Silve didn't stop there. The village was a poor one, she had no future there. The honest villagers mistrusted her, and, her quest for adventure still strong, Using her clever tongue, she convinced a ship of sailors to let her on board, demonstarting her useful skills. They relented, and she joined the on the epic and testing voyage to the South.

Yet, as they docked into this new, unknown land, more surprises were in store and she found herself wandering the streets of Salimar, ruled by King Salimeerika. The city was grand and impressive, filled with wide paved streets and exotic homes. Of course, as with every city, there was a dark side too, which Silve promptly avoided. This prosperous kingdom, however, was not for her. She wanted more freedom.

So, after using what little gold she had earned on the ship by work, she managed to get some provisions, and head to the great desert at the city's end. She had been warned by merchants of the wild creatures there, but paid no heed and marched off recklessly into the desert.

It was not as long as she expected before her trek was cut short. The 'savages' as it turned out, were a powerful tribe of desert sandcats, who were both intrigued and delighted by the appearance of the Northern wildcat, Silve.

She had found her adventure.

The sandcats were wild creatures, dressed in the furs of their prey, and used tropical dyes to tattoo their impressive bodies. Silve was young, but quickly adjusted to their life. These cats had many traditions, and Silve learned how to kill poisonous snakes (a delicacy of theirs) how to survive in the scorching desert heat, and even how to tattoo tribal designs.

It was not long, of course, before she fell in love with a cat named Margar Thorn, and came to raise her children. I might have never been born had she let her children grow and mingle with the other cats, and become a firm part of the tribe, but Silve had other plans.

**Elletsa**

Hundreds of seasons passed.

Silve was long gone, as were her children. She had three, and although one died young, the other two grew up in their tribe. The boy Silve had plans for. She sent him on a journey North, making sure he found the family of wildcats there, and made his own. Her daughter she sent South, to find her way there. She was never heard of again. Silve was sad to lose her, but she had done her duties. She had raised her children to protect and look over whatever lands they came to, so no one should live through Tsarmina's cruelty again.

Elletsa was a young wildcat growing up her parents in Northern Mossflower.

They lived in a fine little fort, kindly watching over those under their protection, in this rarely visited part of the forest. Elletsa may not have known it, but through her Mother's line she was a direct descendant of Tsarmina, while her Father was a minstrel, inheriting his leadership of his band from back through the ages.

She may have had a relatively kind childhood, but she could never stand the pompous air her family had developed. They had grown conceited with their power over the woods, and acted like royalty. Elletsa was determined she would never allow herself to stay here for her life.

But her Father was a restless tom, and soon left, when Elletsa was just eight seasons old, to lead his band across the forest. He had always been away on trips when she was younger, but now he was gone for good.

Two seasons later, her mother became depressed. She had held up before, but had finally given in to her aching heart. Elletsa hated it here. She needed to break away, and experience the world. Three seasons later, when her mother talked only of her father, she did just that.

Just like a young cat ages ago did the same, she travelled south, through the heat and the storms, the foes and the loneliness.

Passing through a pretty little town, wealthy from trade, she found her esacpe. The docks. Finding a ship, she became a stowaway, on a long voyage to the lands of the far south.

Alas it didn't last long and soon she was caught by the captain of the ship, an otter merchant named Tallerfall. He disliked the mysterious young wildcat, but allowed her to stay. What else could he do? The voyage was lengthy, and as unused to the open sea as Elletsa was, very unpleasant.

The ship was small, and they were lucky not to be run aground by the vicious waves that tossed these infamous waters. Elletsa still wonders how she made it off that boat without too throwing herself to the waves.

It wasn't long before she took the smae path as Slive, and discovered the great desert. Silve's arrival so long back was long forgotten, and soon Elletsa was expected, as impressed by they were by this mighty she-cat. The blood of Queen Tsarmina ran strong through her, and after many seasons of learning their ways, she became leader to the sandcat's of her new home.

Her story might have ended there, had she not caught sight of the young tom, Roosoo Fang.

He was a strong, fighting sandcat, loyal to his tribe, but alas, rash in his decisions. He had always admired Elletsa and it was not long before they fell in love. She always found time from her duties to spend with him and he was always faithful and loving.

Unbeknowst to her, many creatures of her tribe were conspiring against her. Kaarkarr Storm, a senior warrior, was furious at this mix of blood. He had always been convinced that only pure sandcats could rule his precious tribe, and gathered together a band of followers to stop her.

When Roosoo Fang came to love her, Kaarkarr made his plans.

Meanwhile, Elletsa eventually came to give birth to two children, a boy and a girl. She, unlike her mother, was determined to cherish her children. She and Roosoo named their son Gilder Emberfang, combining their second names. Their daughter, they named Liara Emberflower, Elletsa insisting 'Fang' wasn't pretty enough for her. And that is how I happened to come across my unusual name.

For a few weeks Elletsa lived with Roosoo and her children in her chief's quarters, a network of rooms upheld by bamboo beams and hidden inside a great sand dune. But it was not long before her happiness was shattered.

During a dark night, she lay in bed inside her guarded home. A small gang of masked cats swiftly sneaked up and knocked out the guards, and wasted no time in heading straight to Elletsa's bedroom. But Elletsa woke. With a shriek of fury, she leapt at the smaller sandcats, but it was no use. They had already grabbed Roosoo. Elletsa had no choice but to hold her children in her arms and allow them to leave her outside.

A terrible sight awaited them. A small circle of war-painted sandcats surrounded the entrance. They ordered her to kneel before them. When she refused, as defiant as ever, they forced her, shoving her into the dust. Her husband was bound and gagged.

Then he was given the choice.

Kaarkarr Storm laid a dagger before him and ordered him to choose. Seeing as there was one dagger, Roosoo had to choose whether it was for him or his wife. Elletsa cried out against this, slashing and biting the cronies that held her, but to no avail.

Roosoo chose the dagger for himself. Today I still wonder if I will ever live up to his courage, and what would have become of us, had he not made that honourable sacrifice. But alas, Kaarkarr was a cruel beast. His face was etched with an anger my mother could not describe.

Kaarkarr drove the glinting dagger viciously into the back of his foe and my mother heard words escape his lips, 'A traitor's death for a traitor's life.'

He wasn't finished. As my father collapsed soundlessly to the ground, he turned to my Mother. She hid her babes behind her back, begging him to spare her youngsters.

Before either could say a word, a young female sandcat stepped out from the back of the group of murderers. Salson Cloud, a cat whom Elletsa thought she had befriended announced frantically that the wildcat's followers were coming. Alarmed, they immediately drew their weapons and raced around haplessly.

Salson grabbed my mother and helped her and her babes to disappear into the crowds.

The absence of moonlight was a blessed gift, and they raced through the dunes, to where several cats hid. Did everyone except her know that this was coming? Elletsa pondered.

The hooded sandcats were quick to wrap her and her babes each in a cloak and hand her a haversack packed with food, clothes and supplies.

Without a word, they took off, the sandcats carrying Elletsa's burdens as they made for Salimar.

Elletsa still doesn't know how she survived to arrive at the gates of Salimar after that awful night, but knew she was not safe. Bidding farewell to the sandcats to whom she swore eternal gratefulness, she carried on to the city port.

The seasons had passed since she had seen this port, but she was quickly accepted, after spinning a tale of a mother separated from her Northern husband on their journey home. She recieved a relatively cheap passage on the boat of Captain Tallerfall, now high seafarer in the service of King Salimeerika.When he saw Elletsa, he asked her had she ever been a maid of his.

The journey was smooth until that faithful day, half-way across the ocean. The sailors on desk first spotted it, a strange blue-sailed ship rearing in the distance. They avoided it, speeding up, but it was faster. Not before long Elletsa recognised the face that hovered at the rails.

Kaarkarr Storm. Elletsa's ship was no warship and soon succumbed to the ladders tossed across joining them. As the samdcats swarmed around them, it was evident Kaarkarr had come for revenge, and he siezed Liara and Gilder, as their Mother shrieked with fury.

The otters, terrified that they would lose both their ship and their lives, leapt forward. Tallerfall held Elletsa, a dagger at her back and begged the cats to let them go if he killed her. Elletsa was infuriated, but had eyes only for her children.

Suddenly, two otters leapt forward, one bowling over the cat, the other going for Kaarkarr, who held Gilder. But Kaarkarr was sly, and twisted around, slaying the otter with a single blow.

Reacting quickly, Tallerfall pushed Elletsa off the ship, and she fell backwards into the ocean. My mother tells me that all she felt at that moment was desperation, and a great coldness spreading through her.

Followed by a pair of paws yanking her shoulders upwards.

She found herself on a small lifeboat, surrounded by beaming otters. So Tallerfall was smarter than she had thought. When the coast was clear, she was hauled backwards onto the ship, to be assured by the otters that they had forced the cats back, who were now in a firm belief that Elletsa had drowned.

But Gilder was gone. Although the otters had managed to keep Liara, Gilder had not left the clutch of Kaarkarr Storm.

When my mother docked at the end of her grieving journey, she headed to Mossflower woods. Reluctant as she was to return to her abandoned childhood, she couldn't help imagining what had happened during this time, and what would be said when the wildcat that left them ten seasons ago was back, and with a fatherless child.

But then she saw the ruins. All that stood there was a broken pile of damp wood, and her echoing voice as she pelted through the wreckage, crying out for her family.

Elletsa was horrified. Where could she go? What could she do?She knew now, the only place she'd only ever fit in was by herself, and crept back into Mossflower woods.

My Mother was hungry, and filled with an aching sadness as she wandered through the moonlit forest, with nothing but a babe by her side. She passed a huge redstone building, barely casting it a glance and struggled on, tears spilling openly down her face. She must have travelled for days, and it was night again, not that she cared or even realised.

Mistakingly, she stumbled across the path of a territorial barn owl. Fearing for Liara, she shot off through the woods, ignored the owl calling after her, and nearly tumbled straight into a pool of water. Looking up, she realised it was not just a pool of water, but a beautiful lake.

The owl forgotten, she stared at the island in the centre of the tranquil water, and knew she had found safety.

Determined to explore the island, she built a fragile raft, and hoping it would hold, set out across the lake. After a few stumbles, she reached the island, seemingly lucky for once, and set out inspecting the isle, despite the dark night. It was uninhabited, but with plenty of food. Everything she could want.

Here was where she would raise her daughter.

_Here ends the tale of my mother. In my next entry, a shall tell a more detailed account of the story of my own life, although I hope that I have envoked a little understanding already._

_Liara Emberflower, apprentice recorder_

**Well, thats part 1. There are two parts, the second one being longer and depicting Liara's life. It'll be up next Saturday. Thanks for reviewing! (Those who did)**


	2. Chapter 2: Liara's journey

**Well, here's part two (which you may notice is far too long). Um.. the writing style is more detailed and slightly different to part one, so could you tell me which one you prefer?**

**The life of Liara Emberflower:**

_Now friends, I move onto my own part of the story, the events of which I shall describe in more knowing detail. Now please, sit back snd enjoy as I unfold my tale._

**Liara...**

The sunlight leaked through the trees in an amber glow as I cartwheeled around my mother, giggling mischievously. She shifted her skirts and held her basket high in such a comically offended manner that I couldn't help collapsing onto the ground, giggling fitfully. With a pompous sigh, she seated herself next to me on the soft grass, leaving her basket to one side.

'My, my darling. You mustn't be so unmannerly, it is most unappropriate for a young lady such as yourself.'

I grinned appreciatively and hugged her, my little arms barely fitting around her waist. Patting her dear daughter on her head, Elletsa lifted me into the air, balancing her basket on her other hip and skipping off into the woods.

My eyes widened as I spotted a clump of juicy blackberries in her basket, hidden among the wild lettuce and onions. Licking my lips greedily, I leaned over, with eyes only for my favourite fruit. 'Woh, now youngster!' called my mother, toppling over in her state of unbalance. I gave a whoop of excitement as we fell, once more, onto the forest floor, both giving in to laughter.

Eventually, after a while of side-clutching, my mother hopped to her feet and gathered her misplaced basket goods. She satisfied her young daughter with a blackberry before setting off along the trail again. I stumbled after her holding her hand and sucking on my blackberry as my mother marvelled at her four-season-old daughter.

Our house was humble, but cosy and homely. We lived in a beautiful cave, which my mother reinforced with turf, creating a door and even different rooms. There was a living room, with a fireplace convienently carved in the rock, a woven rush floor, a small table with cushion seats in the middle, a simple press, while elaborately carved shelves donned the stone walls, donated by our friends, the Towithos. We even had little window holes. There were also two little side rooms, our bedrooms. Each had a small plain bunk and straw mattress, beautiful shelves and a wooden chest for our belongings.

So that was our home, and those were the happiest seasons of my life.

Two seasons passed, and Spring was here. And so was Dahlia.

I raced through the woods that morning to greet her, I had gobbled down my breakfast, and even taken a picnic basket with me. As I hopped along, I thought of how our island was beautiful, with our little cave home in it's clearing, the nearby pool, the many fruit trees, the wild forest, and of course, the beach.

My far too long cloak swirled at my ankles, nearly tripping me until I remembered to tie it up. Snorting impatiently, I hurried onwards, reminding myself to ask my mother why I must always wear it.

Before long I arrived at the end of the leaf-littered undergrowth, and sat to wait on the stony beach. As usual, I was quick to tail off into my own world, imagining myself Queen of a great and beautiful sile. But it had been detroyed by an evil army of foxes, and I now stood on it's grey and rocky rubble. Smiling to myself, I plucked a handy piece of rough paper from my basket, as well as a beautiful owl-feather quill and a small inkpot, and I began to write it all down.

If there was only one thing my mother taught me, it was that all I needed to create whole worlds was ink, paper and my imagination. She always told me that as a youngster, she would use that as her escape and her adventures.

As preoccupied as I was, I failed to notice a tawny bird gliding over the horizon. It hovered closer, and I muttered to myself as it's sharp beak and talons sliced through the air. A breath of wind and I spun around to stare into the eyes of the creature, as it prepared to land.

Halting just before me clumsily, it tumbled forward, colliding painfully with a squeaky hoot. I toppled backwards, jumped to my feet and ran to her. 'Dahlia!' I cried joyfully, holding the ruffled tawny owl in a tight embrace.

The young owl gave herself a haughty preen, hopping to her feet as she replied eagerly, 'Liara! How I missed you! Come on, lets walk.'

Rolling my eyes at my overly dignified friend, I nodded happily and we strolled off down the shore, chatting noisily as we did for so many mornings.

It was but a few days later that I found myself yet again in an excited state.

My mother had started teaching me reading and writing at four and a half seasons, but today was my first battle class. I waited for her patiently in the earthy clearing my mother had discovered in the forest near our cave. She had coated it with grey beach sand, creating a practise arena.

Just as I was beginning to wonder whether to go look for her, my mother appeared out of the darkness. She held a small blunt dagger and a little wooden shield. Stopping before me, she spoke, her tone serious and expectant.

'Today Liara, you are to learn the art of the warrior. I will teach it to you as my mother taught it to me, as her mother taught her and it goes back into the ages. This is a grave art, not to be taken in jest. You must come to respect each life, and never take one without meaning. From now on I will teach you the best of my skills, from both the sandcats and the wildcats.'

My mother kelt down to face me. 'Stealth, tricks, endurance, defence, sword fight, sparring... I shall do my best to pass these on. Here are your first weapons.'

I thanked her solemnly as I was handed the battered dagger and the plain shield. 'Now,' she began, beckoning me to sit beside her in the sand. 'We'll start at how an honourable beast fights, as that is most important...'

I felt my blade give a satisfactory clash as I parried the sly blow. 'Well done, but never loosen your shield grip!' Elletsa warned as she swept it aside neatly and jabbed her dirk into my stomach.

'Ow!' I cried out in objection, rubbing my stomach where the wooden-capped blade had poked. 'Im sorry, I just keep forgetting...'

My mother's eyes danced with laughter as she replied, 'Don't worry, you'll get it. Come on then, try again!' The Spring breeze ruffled my fur as I leapt forward, determined to get her this time.

I was ten seasons old, and had trained hard during the past seasons, finding bow and arrow as well as dagger practise my favourites. The island was the same as ever, as was Dahlia and her family, although admittedly she wasn't as clumsy as she had been. I would've been happy to live on that island, perhaps for my my whole life, I had plenty of company in my mother, Dahlia and Bel and Aluco, her mother and father.

I imagined that when I was older I would go on a trip to see the Western sea, and find a handsome male wildcat, who would travel with me back home to the island and we would live there with my mother.

When the sun began to shrink in the sky, my mother finally allowed an end to training and we hurried back to the cave. I settled down by the fire, working on my writing exercises as the flames crackled warmly beside me. My mother prepared a dinner for us, as she did each evening back then, and soon I was fast asleep, looking forward to tomorrow.

As we stepped out that crisp, fresh morning, our tribal cloaks wrapped tightly around us, I felt a glimmer of excitement, as today we were going to Mossflower. Mossflower! Such a wonderful word. I was so impatient to visit the woods that as we sat on our raft, I nearly toppled it, as I raced back and forth.

However, not before long, I found myself on the waiting shores of Mossflower. It was a rare treat to come into the woods every few weeks, and I was joyful as not only were we searching for supplies but were visiting the Towithos, the tawny owl family, also.

A while later the wild, mystical air of the woods was all around us, and I sifted through the undergrowth quietly, so as not to disturb the peace. 'Feverfew... ah, here it is. Now lets see, chamomile, ' I muttered absently to myself as I searched for herbs, my mother rooting about nearby.

Finally spotting the elusive plant, I reached down, grinning – then I heard a rustle. I pricked my ears up and listened carefully, all thoughts of herb collecting forgotten. Suddenly, a furry cannonball knocked me over.

Leaping up with a cry of surprise, I stared in astonishment at the swarm of small furry creatures racing out of the bushes. I bent down to stare at the poor little one that had slammed into me, but as I put out my paw, it came out with a barrage of muffled insults.

Hearing a squeaky voice, I looked up, momentarily pausing in my attempt to help the tiny beast. 'Bigcat should movenow, bigsnakey gonna comeand eat ya!' a little mouse-like creature was pushing past with all it's other little companions, it's head adorned with an elaborate feather hat. 'Gogo, move fromwaynow!'

I backed off as the little fellow took a tiny knife from his belt and waved it at my knees. They charged past with their apparent leader, leaping into the undergrowth and squealing, 'ZaraWoodleader has spokennow!'

When they were gone and I could breath again, I suddenly heard the sounds of a fight. Blinking in puzzlement, I burst through the trees, panic rising in my throat. I slapped my hand across my mouth when I came to the clearing.

My mother was caught in a struggle with a huge snake, twisting and turning to avoid it's bite. I was about to leap forward to help, but then my mother did something which I couldn't believe.

Dodging yet another blow from the swift adder, she side-stepped and leapt at his face. Then, twisting in mid-air, she sank her fangs into the back of his neck.

Taken by suprise, the serpent gave a verocious hiss and twisted around, but it was too late. The damage was done. My mother hopped away and watched cleverly from a distance as he flailed weakly, blood pouring thick and fast from it's neck. Finally, with a last vehement hiss, it lay still.

Silence enveloped the clearing as my mother rose to her feet and spat out a mouthful of blood. Quickly she came to my side and led me way from the awful sight. I looked up at her in awe as we hurried through the woods. My mother could kill an adder without breaking a sweat.

Eyes wide, I finally spoke. 'Mother?'

'Yes?'

'Can you teach me how to do that?'

My mother chuckled helplessly. 'Of course.'

Bel Towitho rushed about the room, tutting to herself disapprovingly as my mother told her our tale. 'You really shouldn't show Liara such things, it's certainly not the kind of thing a young lady should see,' she heaved a great sigh and slammed a huge pie down on the table.

They had arrived at the ancient oak tree where the Towitho's had their home, to be greeted by Bel, who had assured them Aluco was out showing their daughter how to hunt.

My mother glanced suspiciously at the pie. 'I'll have you know I had no choice. When you run into an adder chasing a bunch of poor pigmy shrews, what else are you meant to do? And... I hope there aren't any mice or anything in that pie, eh?'

Bel fetched some october ale and plopped it down loftily. 'No, of course not, little miss picky. It's apple and blackberry.'

'Mother! Is that what the little squeaky things were? Pygmy shrews?' I piped up, looking curious.

'Yes, they were. Ah! Look here's Aluco and Dahlia.'

At exactly that moment there was a great flutter of wings and in through the entrance hole swept two tawny owls, each holding a small bag. Grinning broadly, Aluco set the two bundles down on the finely carved table. Instinctively wrinkling my nose, I stepped back, but Bel, as observant as ever, spotted my look.

'Don't worry, young one, they are only frogs. Am I right?' she turned to Aluco, who reassured her her happily.

'Aye, we have a fine young hunter here, love,' He gave the 'fine young hunter' a pat on the head and added, 'Now, why don't you take your little friend upstairs to the bedroom and chatter up there.'

We both gave an obedient nod, Dahlia and I, and raced off eagerly, leaving the adults to talk among themselves in serious tones. Probably about the snake, the beautiful flowers this year, or carpentry, which was the Towitho family trade.

Nearly a whole four seasons went by once more, Spring was nearly here, and I had just turned fourteen seasons old. For all those long seasons I had honed skills in all that I was taught, becoming an expert in archery, cooking and recording. I loved all these things, as well as fighting with daggers, and even learning the technique to kill snakes, although I was yet to battle one.

I had grown experienced from my mother's teaching, as was shown on that frosty afternoon just before Spring.

My mother was busily showing me how to be more secretive with drawing my dagger and how to stab. It wasn't long before I managed to catch her by surprise with my blunt blade.

'Well, my daughter, I can tell you, it won't be long before I can't teach you anymore. You are learning faster than I ever imagined!' she praised, taking our practise daggers away and taking out bows from the weapon chest she had sitting at the practise arena's edge.

Grinning gratefully, I took up the bow that she had handed me. It wasn't an old battered thing like the practise blades she leant me, but a thing of beauty, the combined work of the entire owl family and my mother, made of pure oak, polished and carved with both traditional and tribal designs. With it's perfect balance, wonderful bow string and beauty, I cherished it greatly, as I did my prized daggers, small, sharp and light, with carved snake handles.

I smiled to myself all through my archery lesson, thinking of the lovely vegetable and shrimp pasties which I had baked and where cooking in the oven for us when we got back. Soon, my mother and I were skipping back to our cave, singing little woodland ditties which my mother knew many of.

Then they came.

We strolled along through the ancient trees that grew on this isle, and heard voices calling in the distance. My mother was alarmed, as she knew it was not our owl friends. The voices neared, as did crashing in the undergrowth, and by the sound it was many creatures. I felt myself being bundled into the bushes by mother as she drew her dirk and hid in the shadows. I crouched there, taking out one of my own daggers, my hackles rising.

Suddenly, they appeared. Not a fierce bunch of stoats and ferrets, nor foxes or sea rats, but a little group of mice, and some squirrels and otters. Feeling a little encouraged, my mother stepped forward, out of hiding, her dirk lowered. 'Hello, fellow goodbeasts. I am Elletsa, I live on this isle. Why have you come here?'

In response however, they stared at her, horrified, then one of them screamed, 'Cat! Cat! Quickly, attack! It could be in league with Riggu Felis!'

My mouth fell open. Riggu Felis? But I had not long to ponder. The presumptious Redwallers leapt forward , as my mother sreamed out desperately, 'Please! I know nothing of Riggu Felis! I live here by myself! Peace!'

But it was no use. They leapt upon her, slashing with their weapons as she defended herself in vain. I scrambled forward with a squeal, 'Stop! Don't!' I pulled out a dagger and plowed into the fray.

The mice, squirrels and otters swarmed around my innocent mother, tearing at her. But one otter, who I later found to be named Brik, fought her viciously, not even turning around as I barged into the group, jabbing my dagger into everything in my way. The others turned and stared in anguise at the fury in my eyes as I yelled out, 'Leave her alone! She is innocent! I am Liara Emberflower, hear me out!'

But as I made my speech I saw Brik make one last stab at my distracted mother, his steel blade slicing cruelly into her eyes. The others paled as they realised what they may have done, and finally lowered their weapons, and took Brik's. My heart thumped wildly as I struggled through them towards my mother. She had slashes and bruises all over, but worst of all were her eyes. Tears streamed openly down my face as I stared.

She was blinded.

'Don't cry. I cannot see, it is true, but I am still here. Tell the beasts who we really are, Liara.'

I held her hand and cast one last glance at her brave face before turning around, shaking in shock. 'This-this is Elletsa Ember. She is a wildcat from Northern Mossflower. She lived there in a fort, and watched over the woodlanders with her family. Then... she travelled South, to the great Southlands, and lived in a sandcat tribe. I was born there. Later, she came back to the little fort, but it was gone, so she decided to live here, on this isle, and raise me peacefully.'

But the otter snarled and retaliated quickly, ' She lies! Don't believe her!'

Unable to contain my anger any longer, I leapt at Brik, dagger forgotten. Brik gave a screech of fury, but I dug my claws in, biting everywhere I could reach. Then, I felt little paws hauling me away as voices cried, 'Ho there!'

'Calm 'er down, quickly!'

'Com'n mateys, lets get 'er back to Redwall!'

And so it came about that my mother was carried through the woods on a stretcher by the group, while I trailed after them bitterly. The merry little creatures hopped along leading to the beach, and into canoes. Of course I wasn't very willing. 'Do you honestly expect me to get into that?'

''Fraid so missy.'

I gave the little squirrel who had spoken my dirtiest look before crawling in.

After trekking through the wild woods to the sun lit, green-leaved parts, we came to a wide dusty path. I remained at the back, as ever, until I caught site of the abbey.

It was the most spectacular building that I had ever seen.

It's dusty rose walls stood high above me, and even the trees. The sparkling windows were of many colours, and one tall tower held two great bells within it. This beautiful structure was alive with creatures, but I knew I could never call it home. To some it meant peace, and joy, but to me it reflected of a lost childhood.

It was later that I discovered that the Redwallers had come to our Isle in search of a home for some blossoming families, and in the progress had unintentionally taken ours.

I lived at Redwall then, and had been there for half a season, in the private room the Abbot had given my mother and I. Her vision was never healed, and her eyes were always wrapped in white bandages, preventing further damage. I never tried to make friends. I never wanted to. I just sat by my mother or wandered by myself every day, biding my time.

One such afternoon, I was carrying a tray from the kitchens to our bedroom, when I nearly walked into Brother Archalose. The old beast smiled down at me, his grey whiskers twitching in amusement as I fumbled to straighten the tray. 'You know, our head cook is looking for an extra helper...'

I quickly shook my head. I didn't want to get to know them. 'I'm very sorry, Brother, but I'm busy-'

'What about helping our recorder then?'

I shook my head again.

'Then what about-'

'Please Brother. I'm sorry, but no.'

Brother Archalose stared at me in astonishment and let the arm in which he held a spare habit fall limply to his side. I hurried onwards before he could say another word, the tray nearly toppling from my arms as I fled to my bedchamber.

As I came in, my mother turned around, her sharp ears betraying me. 'What is it, daughter?'

I knelt down beside her on her cushioned chair, placing the tray on her lap. 'Your lunch.'

'Thank you, Liara,' she bit into an acorn scone, 'Did you run into someone?'

I stared at her, aghaust. 'How did you know?'

She gave a roguish grin and tapped her ears. 'What they say about other senses improving when you lose your sight is quite true, you know.'

I grinned too, despite myself and added, 'It was Brother Archalose, he was offering me a position as a kitchen or recorder helper, and a habit. He wants me to become a member of Redwall, I know it.'

My mother looked serious as she replied,'Perhaps you should. I'm holding you back, making you tend to me. Go make friends, and learn the ways of Redwall. If you don't want to wear the habit, don't worry.'

I looked down at my usual clothes, a short blue skirt, sash and plain brooch, a blue top, my gold anklet with the owl feather, and folded up in the closet, my beautiful tribal cloak. I shook my head. I wanted to be out in Mossflower, not here.

My mother leaned back, her face weary under the bandages. 'So be it.'

Another half season passed, and it was the beginning of Summer. I was fifteen seasons old, and my mother had grown iller. We stayed with eachother, in our chamber, but she somehow worsened, giving into shivers and headaches.

It was a breezy morning, when I woke up, and I huddled down into the blankets, reluctant to leave them. I heard the sister pass by, ringing her bell. Then she came back, took a look into the room, and squealed. I sat bolt upright and stared at the vole, who was rushing into the room. She turned to me and cried, 'Oh my, where is Elletsa?'

I blinked as she gabbered in confusion. Then I spotted the empty bed. I hopped instantly to my feet and turned to the Sister. 'Please, could you get some creatures to search the abbey?'

She nodded and raced down the corridor, as I too snapped into action, and checked about for my mother's belongings. Her bow and quiver were gone... As were her cloak, and her dirk and blade hilt... All her clothes and her haversack, as well as her odds and ends, had vanished. One thing was for sure, she didn't intend on returning. How could a blind beast survive in these dangerous woods? I stood up shakily – then I noticed the paper. I small piece of paper was wedged at the corner of the bed. Bending down eagerly,I saw a very wobbly written note. I opened it and read it aloud, '_My daughter... I am sorry I had to leave, but now I know you can finally live a peaceful and happy life at this abbey, with no burden to hold you down. I will be fine, do not worry about my eyesight, I will find a way around it. I shall be safe, and so shall you. I know that we shall meet again._

_All my blessings and love to you, your mother Elletsa Ember.'_

I bit back the tears, so as not to stain the paper, then gently folded it and put it away. If only I hadn't pretended, then she'd have known I would never be happy here. I would have to follow her.

That afternoon, when the search party had been sent out, I left. Taking everything I need, and wrapping my cloak around me, I crept through the corridors, shrinking back from every beast that appeared.

Suddenly, around the corner appeared that hateful crowd of young beasts. I sank back into the shadows desperately, but Fresie, their ring leader, spotted me.

The squirrel maiden stepped forward, flanked closely by her two hedgehog lackies. 'So, where you going, kitty? Back to that vermin camp you were born in, I hope.'

I felt fury boil within me, but I knew I mus'nt give into this taunt. I tried to push past them. Fresie barred my way. 'You have to stay here, and be a good girl, you know!'

I glared at her viciously. This foolish little maid had no idea of what she was getting herself into. It was now or never.

Swiftly, I swung my claws across her insolent face, feeling satisfaction as she squealed and stumbled backwards. I pelted down through the corridor, running as fast as my paws could carry me. I ignored the indignant cries from behind me, I just ran, dodging anything and anyone that got in my way, heading straight through the gate. Overhead, the clouds darkened and the wind blew fiercely.

I never went back to that abbey. Instead I journeyed through Mossflower, but never found my mother. Summer was setting in, and there was food to be found in the woodlands. I survived on birds, roots and fruits, glad that my mother had taught me how to hunt them. Still, the loneliness took it's toll, and some days I almost wished I could go back to the abbey. But no, I kept wandering through those lonely, leaf-strewn woods, avoiding any beasts that happened to be out in this rich sun.

Many a vermin band passed my way, but I would either run or hide. I had never met vermin before, let alone fought them. I was lucky, I knew, that I fled this time of year, when shelter, which I knew nothing of, was mostly unnessicary. I think that these seasons were in a way what hardened me, and prepared me for life.

I was sixteen seasons old, and it Autumn by the time I finally came to find someone.

I was wandering about in search of mushrooms, which seemed to grow in profusion here, when I came to a clearing, and a cave. It was a clear morning, sharp and bright, I felt no reason to fear. I crunched quickly through the leaf litter and across the peaceful clearing. I approached carefully, dagger drawn, thinking that perhaps a robber band of sorts lived here. But there was silence. Perhaps they were out. My curiousity, I am sorry to say, was too much for me, and I crept inside.

Suddenly, a flame torch flashed in my eyes, and the walls glittered so brightly I threw a paw up to shield my eyes. Then something heavy connected with my head and I sank into darkness...

'Foolish beasts, comin' in ta Sapphire's cave. Greedy beasts, dats wot dey be! Well dis one ain't getting away!'

I opened my eyes, to see a bleary figure standing before me. My head was pounding so badly I couldn't think..

'Ah, so de thief awakes, eh?'

Gradually my vision and headache improved enough for me to retaliate, ' I'm no thief, I am Liara Emberflower, an innocent wanderer!' I sat up grumpily, blinking at my smoky, glittering surroundings.

The figure moved forward and became visible as an otter, 'Yarr, yarr. Many vermeen say dat, dey all lie... Liara Embaflowa? You know Elletsa?'

I stared at her. She was cloaked in a dark hooded robe, which was heavily coated in jewels, mostly sparkling sapphires. Finally I nodded slowly, 'She's my mother!'

Her face immediatedly split into a wide grin, 'Yarr, very welcome, kitty! I Sapphire Garge, a great healer, known far 'n' wide. I heal yor Motha's eyes!'

I blinked in puzzlement at the young otter. 'Aren't you a bit young?' I immediatedly knew I had said the wrong thing.

Her face flushed angrily. 'Young! Sapphire no dibbun! Sapphire know all 'bout healin', much mor den dose snotty redwallers! Me heal blind beasts! Me great descendant of de garge healers, Sapphire knows dare way,' she spat.

I quickly bowed my head in apology, 'Of course, Sapphire. Can you tell me where my mother is?' I added desperately.

She nodded calmly and replied, 'Yah, she all fixed now. Dem eyes see well! An' a nice pretty gift she left Sapphire,' she grinned proudly as she pointed to my mother's tribal sapphire bracelet on her wrist, 'She left a couple o' weeks ago. Dunno where she be now, tho.'

I felt disappointment well up inside of me, I had believed I really had found my mother at last. For the first time I examined my surroundings. I was in the same cave, every inch covered in various jewels, though mostly sapphires. Perfumed smoke swarmed around me and bright firefly lanturns burned in the corners, piercing through the fog to make everything glitter.

As I sat up and gathered my scattered belongings, the healer returned to stirring a cauldron, making even more scented smoke billow into the air. 'Ye are leavin, I s'pose?' she muttered.

'Yes, I have ways to go. Is there a direction she went in?' I hurried to don my cloak and haversack as I spoke.

'Aye, she headed West, I be sure. Be ye hungry?'

'No, I'll be fine. I really do have to hurry. Farewell, Healer Sapphire Garge,' I replied as I strode out through the entrance.

Sapphire nodded reluctantly and waved, 'Farewell, kine beast! Do come visit an' I...'

I didn't hear the rest of what that lonely creature said, as I had already vanished into the undergrowth.

Another season passed, and it was Winter's beginning. The forest had been kind to me all this time, but now the frost had come. The weather grew cold, the berries, fruit and roots vanished, and the birds became sparce. One morning I trudged by myself, through the thin snow and the tall, barren trees. The sky was icy clear and frost rested everywhere where the snow did not. I was cold and forlorn, with my cloak wrapped tightly around me. I glanced about me fervently and sniffed at some tracks in the snow. They were squirrel. No doubt a drey was nearby. My mother wasn't here. Or anywhere... perhaps she was... gone.

With this gruesome thought on my mind, I walked on, deciding I needed somewhere to shelter.

A few days later, I found an empty little cave. Carefully draping my blanket across the entrance to keep out the weather, I crept inside and lit a fire. I had never been so alone.

Most of the Winter had passed. I crawled out of the cave shelter to peer at the sleet covering the ground. I had spent my Winter around here, scraping whatever food I could, and spending my entire day searching for food and hunting. I had grown thin, of course, and was desperate to leave. That morning, I pulled myself together, packed all my belongings and began my trek through the woods, leaving the bare little cave behind.

At the time I didn't consider myself lucky that no bandits caught me. But I had had enough bad luck already.

Yet another few days past, Spring was clearly on it's way, and I was eighteen seasons old. It was past midday and I marched cheerfully through the woods. The slow dripped like rain from the trees and little flowers poked out from the ground, while the blue sky hovered overhead with little white clouds floating through it. I smiled as slowly the world turned from white to green.

Nibbling at a grass shoot hungrily as I wandered along I began to wonder whether to see had any hopeful birds come out to view the arrival of Spring. Then I heard a voice. And another. Then a bell. Giving a start of alarm, I crouched down into the bushes. The noise grew louder and blended with the noise of many beasts crashing through the undergrowth together. Slowly, I slid a dagger from my belt and waited.

They stepped through the trees.

Mother.

About a score of brightly-garbed beasts chattered together as they strolled on. Otters, foxes, hares, a wildcat... and my mother.

Excitement bubbled up within me, I leapt out of the bushes and cried out, 'Mother! It's me!'

I heard gasps of surprise as I stumbled out onto the path, and the old wildcat stepped out towards me. 'Who are-'

Elletsa bounded past him, cutting him off as she raced forward to embrace her daughter, 'Liara!'

I hugged her tightly, and then gaped in amazement at her clear eyes. 'You... so the otter told the truth...'

My mother chuckled. 'So you met Sapphire? Yes, she healed them for me. A miracle worker she is. I had heard stories of her from the owls. I had to find her, then my father.'

Now it was the old wildcat's turn to be gaped at. He suddenly beamed and pulled me into a hug, 'I do believe I'm your Grandfather.'

Feeling slightly squashed between my two relatives, I gave a muffled thanks.

Later on, we sat around a camp fire, sipping on dried shrimp and onion soup, with oatcakes. I had learned that my mother had searched for and found my grandfather and his gypsy band, and was now a firm member.

I put down my spoon and looked across at my mother,' So why did you leave?'

My mother smiled awkwardly as she replied, 'I couldn't stay there. I knew what a wall flower you were being. I knew that if I left, you could lead an independant, peaceful life. I felt like a burden.'

I shook my head. If only she had known. 'Don't worry, mother, it's over now.'

Suddenly I realised something. I couldn't live with my mother. I had to find somewhere myself. I would never be able to wander and perform for my whole life. I would find my own way.

A few days later, my mother and her gypsy band were heading down South to the castle of Southsward, to put on their shows there. The drizzling rain poured through the tree tops that mild morning, as we prepared to part. My mother disagreed strongly with my decision, but knew she could to nothing to stop me.

As we parted, the gypsies heading South, me West, my Grandfather knelt down beside me,' You know, Liara, it's dangerous in these woods. I know, I know, you can take care of yourself, but you will eventually end up at the sea.'

I shrugged. 'What do you mean?'

'Tis an old saying of the gypsies that when one finds the sea, they find their destiny,' he said, his face solemn.

I smiled at him, and replied, 'Then I hope 'tis true.'

And with that, I left, heading through the forest, towards the sea.

A season passed, and I was near the ocean, so near, in fact, that the soil was sandy. As I strolled though the thinning trees I wrinkled my nose and smiled as I caught a scent of salt air. The early Summer breeze blew it toward me as I came into a little clearing, and realised how thirsty I was. Sitting myself down, I took out a little flask of water and sipped at it. As I did, however, I heard something nearby. A scream. Filled with dread, I hopped to my feet, and, tossing my flask aside, raced towards the noise. I drew out my bow and arrows as I ran, and the screaming was joined by sounds of a struggle as I came dashing past a log house, and spun a corner to find the source.

In front of me was a huge, writhing adder, head raised high as it swayed back and forth in the vegetable patch. Below it's powerful jaws, crouching in the mud, were a family of wood mice, the husband standing up bravely, a club in paw. Feeling compassion, I leapt from the bushes, at the great serpent, as my mother had done before me.

I felt terror pounding through me, and an inner intinct shrieking objection, but somehow I managed to recall the movements I had been taught.

The scaly creature spun around and hissed in surprise and anger as I came flying through the air towards it. I landed on it's tail, and swiftly pinned it to the ground with my dagger, before jumping off. The beast reared around in it's fury, it's huge head swinging and it's body thrashing as it lunged.

I dodged, but felt it brush past me and quickly backed away, feeling my heart thumping out of my chest. Reacting fast, I began that complicated 'dance', hopping back and forth to avoid it's fangs. The snake was growing tired, and I knew it. Judging my time carefully, I slid to the ground, twisted, and as it struck, shot my paws up, grabbed it's neck, swung to the side, and bit deep.

I could feel it's blood swelling up beneath my fangs, and I nearly choked in revolt, but I managed to sink them deeper. Just then, I heard a strangled voice, 'Fatherrrrr! I failed you! No revenge againsssst the pusssssssy! I did not eat her daughterrrrr!' It gave a shudder, a gurgle, and lay still. I loosened my grip and was about to pull myself free when I felt it jerk.

Suddenly, I was flung through the air by a powerful thrust and felt myself tumble into a ditch. Barely concious, I crawled out, wondering had I truly taken a life. There in the clearing lay a dead snake, his last strike past, and a group of petrified woodmice.

It was later on that I finished tea and stocking up at the overwhelmingly grateful mouse home. I left the little log house with a free conscienece, having delivered them from their terrorisor.

As I crossed the vegetable patch, I heard a shout behind me, and turned to see a ancient mouse limping towards me with a staff, 'Ho, young cat, I wish to speak to thee a moment.'

I nodded patiently and strolled back towards him, 'Yes, sir, what is it?'

He looked up at me with eyes filled with wisdom and sincerity, 'Well, youngster. I have seen your kind before. A young wanderer, searching for their purpose, trying to find a path to take. Filling their days with thoughts and questions of their future. Well, let me give you some advice.'

I remained silent, taking in every word he said.

'You shall come soon to meet your destiny, and your purpose in your world. You have saved mine and my family's lives. For this, I will help you to clear yours. Keep going to the sea. You shall find many beasts there, who will be willing to guide you. But one is all you need. Soon, you shall find the path to take, but first you must find a home, and friends to enjoy it with. Carry on, friend, you shall soon be relieved of your burden.'

I thanked him solemnly, and knew that the wise old mouse was right. I would go to the sea.

It was but a couple of days later that I came to the dunes. I had known rough sand at the lake, but none like this, and I gaped about me as I wandered, revelling in the pleasant crunching under my feet.

The hours flew by, and soon the dunes died down and suddenly the great ocean was before me. White birds soared, cackling overhead and the salty wind whipped my face. I seated myself on the warm sand and took out some rations to eat as I pondered. I was at the beach now. What next? Should I search along it, and see who I found? Yes, I decided, that was what I would do.

Presently, I was wandering down the beach, aghaust at the vastness of it, when I caught sight of a stony mountain top, and the name popped into my head. Salamandastron. Legendary home of the fighting hares and the badger Lords. Was this to be my home? There was only one way to find out. Slowly, I began to trudge towards it.

'I wouldn't go there if I were you, matey. They ain't too fond o' cats, them hares.'

Nearly jumping into the air, I spun around, to find myself faced with a male otter wearing a robe. Quickly, I replied, 'Who are you?'

'Well, I'm Abbot Slip Wetslide, founder of Fort Rivenwood.'

'Liara Emberflower, wandering wildcat.' He looked me up and down, he gaze relatively friendly. A group of beasts came waddling out of the woods, grumbling. He nodded to them, and they smiled at me, to show they meant no harm. Slip spoke again, 'Well, these here are some new members, would ye care to join us?'

Something clicked. This was were I was meant to go. I nodded.

'Come along then, matey,' he invited.

So, I hurried after the group to a nearby boat, and knew that today I would start my new life.

As a member of Fort Rivenwood.

_And that is how I came to be here. Of course, after tha my mother heard where I had went and now often visits the fort with the gypsies, and they put on their shows each time. Now, you have heard my tale and I am happy to say that I shall remain at Rivenwood for the rest of my days..._

**The end... well, unless I decide to put up the accounts of a quest to find her brotehr that she takes place in later. I'm not sure if I should, so I decided that if I get some R&Rs asking me to, I probabaly will. What did you think? Please review, and thanks for reading!**


End file.
